


The Sisters-in-Law

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [5]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Advice, Drabble, Family, Female Friendship, Gen, In-Laws, Siblings, snobbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zivia initially disapproved of Theron's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisters-in-Law

Zivia initially disapproved of Theron's wife. Taralynn was little better than a whore who'd been lucky enough to snare herself a nobleman. She did nothing to increase the status of the Rademacher family - in fact, she lowered it with her ill-bred manners and dubious past. But as her own situation changed with marriage and motherhood, Zivia came to admire her unmistakable skill. She managed her household and her husband admirably, and she seemed to find raising children enjoyable, rather than grueling. Grudgingly at first, Zivia came to her for advice, and eventually, friendship. They really weren't so different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
